Robinsong's Quest
Note: This is placed in the future, not the past. Firestar has been long forgotten by now. Allegiances SkyClan Leader-'Furzestar-''pale grey she-cat with blue eyes '' '''Deputy- '''Redspots- ''tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes 'Medicine cat-'''Snowfern-''white tom with green eyes :'''Apprentice, '''Robinsong '''Warriors-Petalwhisker- Pinkish she-cat :Apprentice, 'Windpaw Deerheart-''Brown she-cat with green eyes :'Apprentice, '''Maplepaw Frostwind-''White she-cat with blue eyes Longstep-''Orange tom with blue eyes'' Lakesong-''Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes'' :'Apprentice, '''Featherpaw Stormcloud- ''Dark grey she-cat Darkwing-''Black she-cat with green eyes'' Squirreltail-''Tabby tom with amber eyes'' Sorrelfur-''Brown and white tom'' Molenose-''Black tom'' Riverfrost-''Silver tom'' :'Apprentice, '''Olivepaw Berrypelt-''Pinkish tom 'Queens-'''Briarwind-''Brown and white she-cat 'Kits-'''Bluekit-''blueish grey kit 'Apprentices-'''Robinsong-''Brown she-cat with white underbelly and blue eyes Windpaw-''Grey she-cat with amber eyes'' Maplepaw-''Golden brown she-cat'' Featherpaw-''Silver tabby she-cat'' Olivepaw-''Tabby tom with olive green eyes'' 'Elders-'''Half-foot-''Tabby tom with half a foot left No-tail-''Cream'' s''he-cat with virtually no tail'' Chapter 1 Robinsong was standing at a gathering. But instead of just Furzestar on Skyrock, there were 4 leaders on a rock bigger than Skyrock with Four giant oaks surronding the clearing. Up on the rock was a grey and white tom. She was surronded by SkyClan, yet somehow she felt afraid. She felt like she was driven out of her home. The grey and white tom spoke to them, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. The grey and white tom slowly lead Robinsong and the rest of her Clan away from the clearing. "Robinsong! Can you deal with Olivepaw's thorn?" Robinsong blinked the sleep out of her eyes. "Olivepaw? Again? How many thorns can he get in his paw?" "Robinsong," said Snowfern, her mentor, in a tone Robinsong knew not to argue. "Okay, okay, let me at least strech!" Robinsong streched and walked over to Olivepaw. "Hello Olivepaw!" She announced. She then gently removed the thorn. "Thank you!" he meowed and sprinted out of the den. Robinsong remembered the dream she had. What does it mean? ''she wondered. ''At least we are going to Skyrock Tonight. "Robinsong! It's time to leave!" Snowfern announced and pushed his way out of the den. "I'm coming!" Robinsong took off after him, continuing to think about her dream. When they arrived at Skyrock, she settled herself down and waited to fall asleep. Chapter 2 Robinsong found herself standing in the middle of a barren moor. A grey and white tom appeared in front of her. "I saw you on the rock at the gathering!" Robinsong exclaimed. A flood of questions rushed over her. "The cats on the rock were leaders of Clans," the tom explained. "By the way, I'm Cloudstar." "Who were the other cats? And why are this pictures sent to me?" Robinsong asked. "The other cats were Redstar, Swiftstar, Dawnstar and Birchstar," Cloudstar said. "And I'm hoping you could rescue this Clan and bring it back to where it belongs." "But we belong here!" said Robinsong, puzzled. "Don't we?" "I'm asking you to go to a lake far, far away, farther than anyone in your Clan has been." "By myself?" Robinsong questioned. "No-you must take Olivepaw and Featherpaw. Birdflight has sent them a dream." Cloudstar meowed. "And when will we leave?" Robinsong asked. "Tomorrow. The sooner you get started, the sooner you'll get there." Cloudstar was beginning to fade. Robinsong did not know why Cloudstar wanted ''her ''to go, and she didn't know why this was nessacary, so she figured she could go hunting with Olivepaw and Featherpaw so they could talk for little bit. "Robinsong! Wake up!" Snowfern yowled. It was time to go back to the Clan, maybe for one and for all. Once they set off, she might not see the Clan the same. As she treaded back she wondered, ''Should I tell anybody?' What happens if one of us dies? Hadn't StarClan noticed they were all apprentices?'' Chapter 3 "Robinwing! Get to the nursery now! Briarwind's kitting!" Robinwing was into the nursery before her eyes were open. Snowfern was in there already. "I'll take over," she said to her mentor. "If you insist. I'll be in the den if you need me," he said, droppping the borage and raspberry leaves. "Thank you, Snowfern. Okay, Briarwind. Relax," she said, seeing how nervous the queen was. Her mother, Furzestar, was also in there, as well as Sorrelfur, her mate. "Sorrelfur, could you please go outside? Catch a mouse maybe? We need room," sadi Robinsong as Sorrelfur paced back and forth. "But they are my kits," Sorrelfur prostested. But we need all the space we can get, ''Thought Robinsong as the first kit came. "It's OK, Briarwind, You are doing fine." Two more kits came after that. Two tiny she-kits all black and white, and a tom that was brown and white. ''Will this be the last time I see a queen kit ''ever? Robinsong asked herself. ''Or just in this nursery? Briarwind was now suckling her kits and had eaten the borage Robinsong had given her. Robinsong walked out of the nursery and went up to Snowfern. "May I please go hunting?" She asked. "No. I need you to find some more catmint. But you must take 2 apprentices with you," Snowfern said sternly. "Why 2 apprentices? Why not a warrior?" Robinsong asked, but Snowfern had already left the den. I'm going to find Featherpaw and Olivepaw. ''Robinsong scanned the camp until she saw the pair of them eating fresh-kill together. "Featherpaw! Olivepaw!" Robinsong called. Their heads raised at the sound of thier names. "What is it?" Olivepaw asked, padding over to her. Featherpaw was right beside him. "We're supposed to find herbs near the Greenleaf Twoleg nest," said Robinsong. "I'll go tell our mentors," Featherpaw said quietly. She slipped over to the Silvery tom and Tortoiseshell she-cat. Robinsog saw him nod and padded back. "They know we're going to the Twoleg nest," Featherpaw said, and quietly they exited camp. Chapter 4 Robinsong lead the way, thinking about everything. "Okay guys, I'm going to tell you the real reason we are here. We must find the ancient clans." Robinsong said after checking that no cat heard. "You mean the ones like where Firestar came from?" Featherpaw gasped. It was clear that she was shocked. "Of course that is what Robinsong means, mousebrain", Olivepaw meowed. "Meet me tomorrow at sunset, up on Skyrock. We can get started as soon as possible." Robinsong said. "But for now, let's go find some catmint!" And with that, she took off. Robinsong was busy sorting herbs when she relized the sun was going down. She said to Snowfern, "May I please go and stretch my legs? They feel cramped." "Sure," said Snowfern with a puzzled look on his face. "Why did you ask me?" "Not sure. Anyway, I had better go," Robinsong said and walked off. Chapter 5 "You finally arrived! We thought you'd never come!" cried Featherpaw. "Let's get going, if we want to make it out of SkyClan territory before dawn!" Olivepaw mewed. "Cloudstar-the cat who told me to go-said the we should go downriver," Robinsong mewed. "So we just need to follow the river?" Featherpaw asked. "But that is almost at the end of SkyClan territory!" Olivepaw said, shocked. "Then we'd better get going," Robinsong mewed, and broke into a sprint. Featherpaw and Olivepaw looked at each other, then took after her. Thier journey had officialy begun. Robinsong streched then yawned. "I think it's time we rested." They had traveled far out of SkyClan Territory-far from the mouth of the river. The river here was thick and flowing fast. They were just outside of a Twolegplace. It looked nothing like the one on the edge of the gorge. It had hills and more Thunderpaths than Robinsong could imagine. Olivepaw yawned, then said "Okay. I'm really tired anyway. Also, why did we need to leave right before my warrior ceremony?" Robinsong and Featherpaw, who were walking just in front of him, stopped and turned around. "Oh, Olivepaw!" Featherpaw cried. "I had no idea!" Olivepaw sighed. "Can't anything go ''my ''way?" "Of course, somethings must go your way. StarClan demanded that I should choose you...out of all the cats in the Clan," Robinsong said. "But why ''me? That is my question." Robinsong remained silent. Then she sighed."Listen, I can't control SkyClan's ansestors. I'm an apprentice. They told me to find the Ancient Clans that originally drove SkyClan out. Now I've told you everything. I'm hiding nothing." Olivepaw and Featherpaw looked at her, shocked. Even Robinsong was a bit surprised. She almost never acted this way. "Okay. I can believe that you are hiding nothing....now." Robinsong curled up in a ball, and went to sleep. Chapter 6 Dawn was slowly peeking over the horizon. "Hey, Olivepaw," Robinsong whispered quietly. "Want to go hunting?" "Okay." He turned around to wake up Featherpaw. Featherpaw blinked open her eyes, then asked, "Is it time to get up? I'm hungry." "Well, first we need to hunt." Robinsong pointed out. "Should we go into Twolegplace to do that?" Olivepaw asked, digging his long claws into the ground with impaitence. "There is probably more prey here..." Featherpaw said, her voice trailing off. "We'll try here, and if there is no success, we will enter Twolegplace," Robinsong meowed. Olivepaw and Featherpaw agree, and they split up. Robinsong had just caught a rabbit when she heard a squeal of terror. She turned around and saw the eagle, who Featherpaw had tried to hunt, fought back. Robinsong pounced on the eagle, killing it. "Featherpaw! Are you okay?" Robinsong panicked. Luckily, she saw a patch of marigold nearby. Chewing up the plant as quickly as she could, Robinsong finished and put it on the wounds as fast as she could. Olivepaw padded up and dropped the mouse that was in his mouth. "What happened?" he asked quietly, his eyes growing wide. "She got attacked by an eagle," Robinsong said quickly. "Finish hunting and bring something to her. I won't let us move on until she has 2 days' rest." "I suppose you are right," Olivepaw said, slowly turning around to set up a makeshift camp and fresh-kill pile. Chapter 7 Featherpaw slowly snuck out of the 'camp.' She saw a mouse. Quietly stalking it for a long time and then launched herself on to the mouse, swiftly biting its neck. She walked back to the makeshift camp and saw that Robinsong was just waking up. "Hi, I think I'm feeling better," Featherpaw meowed. "Okay. Olivepaw! We can go on now," Robinsong meowed. Walking into Twolegpace, Featherpaw saw a cat. "Hello there!" she cried. The cat turned around to look at her. It had muscles, but was obiviously well-fed. It was also wearing a collar. "What did you get us into?" Olivepaw asked, his fur fluffing up. "Looks like a kittypet," Robinsong said quickly. "A mean one, at that." The kittypet began stalking towards them. "Split up," Robinsong mumered. "No. If we do, we'll lose each other," Olivepaw argued. There was a growl, and Featherpaw realized the kittypet was nearby-within a tail-length. She saw his muzzle poking through the grass. With a sudden burst of courage, Featherpaw leaped on him. Chapter 8 Featherpaw automatically knew this kittypet had battle expieriance before: he was strong, and knew most fighting moves. However, most of his weight suddenly lifted off Featherpaw chest. Sitting up, he was now locked in a battle with Olivepaw, and Robinsong had her jaws gripping his leg. As though it was planned, they both let go at the same time and the kittypet ran away. "Do not do that again!" said Olivepaw sternly. "Well, you two were fighting, so I figured I'd defend you guys," Featherpaw said. "I thought that was what you wanted me to do." "I can believe that. For the time being, let's not try to make anymore enemies. And I'd rather not have you fight amongst yourselves," Robinsong meowed. It was almost sunhigh, and it being the middle of green-leaf didn't help the fact that it was boiling. Robinsong had very long, fluffy fur, and this was much warmer than SkyClan territory. "Can we stop and bathe in the river?" Robinsong asked. Olivepaw shrugged. "Why? It's not that hot." "And why do you want to enter the river, anyway?" Featherpaw asked. "Have you ever heard of the legend of Firestar, and how he thought that Clovertail, that queen, was a cat desended from the other clans?" Featherpaw and Olivepaw nodded. "Well, I am part of that line. Featherpaw, were desended from Cherrytail, and Olivepaw from Mintwhisker?" The two apprentices nodded again. "Well, Clovertail was once compared to a 'RiverClan' cat, as Firestar called it. They loved water. So Clovertail was taught to swim by her mother. And all her kits were taught to swim, and their kits, taught thier kits, and so on. So I was taught to swim." And with that, Robinsong dove in the river. Chapter 9 "Now I could sleep for a moon," Robinsong said, after taking a long swim in the river. "But you aren't. So let's go," Olivepaw said. Robinsong sighed. Why did Olivepaw have to be so grumpy? But she realized that that was part of Olivepaw. About to exit Twolegplace, Robinsong looked out into the forest that they were about to enter. She had a funny feeling about this forest. "C'mon," called Featherpaw from ahead. "What's taking you long?" "We are taking are time," growled Olivepaw. "And I smell scent markings." "So? If we go fast, we can travel through the territory faster than they could catch us," meowed Featherpaw. "Well, I suppose we can't get anywhere unless we run," Robinsong sighed. "So let's do it." Sprinting through the forest was hard work. The territory stretched outwards, in every direction. Finally, after what felt like forever, they burst onto an open moor. "Whoa!" cried Olivepaw. "My eyes!" He stopped, letting Robinsong and Featherpaw slam into him. "Oww..." Complained Featherpaw. Robinsong gasped. The original forest must have been beautiful, Robinsong thought. But now it's..destroyed. Chapter 10 Robinsong saw Olivepaw's eyes grow wide. "But this streches on forever," he said. "And it's destroyed. What happened, do you think?" Robinsong shrugged. "Probably Twolegs." Featherpaw meowed, "That makes sense. Maybe Twolegs cut the trees down, and build those Twoleg nests." She flicked her tail at a giant mound. "So Twolegs did all this?" Olivepaw asked. "Hey! I smell...kittypets," Robinsong commented. "Hi there!" said a voice beind them. "I'm Sun. Are you looking for me? I had a dream last night that three cats were going to come and get me." Robinsong looked at the kittypet. She was a pretty, longhaired, ginger and white she-cat. "You want to leave your Twolegs?" Featherpaw asked surprisingly. "Yes, I would. I ran away today after they thought they could take me to the cutter." Sun looked around. Spotting a mouse, she quietly stalked up, and then leapt on it. "You know how to hunt?" Robinsong was also surprised. "Well...yes. I used to hunt when I didn't feel like eating the rabbit droppings they gave me." Sun looked at her paws. Olivepaw looked at the rest of thier group and said, "Welcome out here, Sun." Chapter 11 We are a group, thought Robinsong. We will keep pushing, until we find what we are supposed to find. Just then, a huge stone hill rose over the horizon. An idea came to Robinsong's head. "Let's stop there," Robinsong said quietly. "I'd like to explore the cave." Olivepaw, Featherpaw, Robinsong and Sun soon arrived there. "I'm going to go inside," Robinsong said, and sprinted into the cave, not knowing whether some lived in there. Down the hill she went, farther and deeper into the earth. When she entered the cavern. She saw a large stone, sparkling and Glittering in the moonlight. Instinctevly, she curled up and touch her nose to it. It must be like Skyrock, she thought, before her body drifted off into a cold numbness. Chapter 12 Where am I? She asked herself. Standing in a large clearing, surronded by 4 oaks, Robinsong looked around, having not been here before. "You are in the old forest. This is what it was like before the Twolegs came and destroyed it," said a giant tabby tom. Robinsong looked up. "Who are you?" She asked. "Mousebrain! You didn't introduce yourself." A dark ginger she-cat came up and nuzzled him. "Squirrelflight! I thought I'' was supposed to do this." "We do everything together. Anyways, introduce yourself," Squirrelflight said. "Fine, fine. I'm Bramblestar, former leader of ThunderClan, one of the Ancient Clans which you are looking for," said the tabby. "Where am I?" Robinsong asked. "You are at the Moonstone. As for the dream, you are at the ancient Fourtrees," Bramblestar replied evenly. "Wait-you mean this is where cats ''used to live?" Robinsong asked. "Yes. Now wake up, and continue your journey." With those words, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight faded away. Chapter 13 Robinsong blinked the sleep out of her eyes. And now time to climb the very long path up, she thought. Then she remembered that her group was at the top. Sprinting, she rushed out of the cave. "There you are!" cried Featherpaw, as soon as Robinsong was out. Robinsong saw Olivepaw snoring, curled up beside Sun. She felt a pang of jealousy, but it quickly faded. "Let's go hunting while those two sleep," she suggested quietly. After having a good meal with Featherpaw, Olivepaw, and Sun, Robinsong thought they should continue onwards. "Why, though?" Olivepaw asked. "Aren't we here?" "No, we are not," Robinsong explained. "I had a dream last night. A former ThunderClan leader. ThunderClan is oe of the Clans we are looking for." "You mean StarClan found you here?" Featherpaw asked, her eyes wide. Sun looked curious, and asked, "What is StarClan?" Robinsong looked thoughtful for a moment, thinking it over. "Well, they are the spirits of cats who have died. In StarClan, they have rich forests, filled with endless prey. But they only go there if they haven't been evil." Sun's curiousity grew stronger, and so she asked boldly, "What happens to cats who aren't good? And what is considered evil?" "Well, I'm not sure what happens to cats who are evil, but a cat is considered 'evil' when they harm kits, kill other cats...anything against common sense." Whoa! thought Sun. "How many cats gave done things like that?" She asked. "I'm not sure, but I think lots." Sun was silent. Chapter 14 Robinsong thought over what she had told Sun. She wondered if it was nessacary, but then she remembered that Sun asked those questions, and Robinsong answered them. Still feeling a bit guilty, Robinsong walked over to Sun. "Hi," she said. "Are you feeling okay?" Sun asked. "You look like you are going to be sick." "I'm sorry I said everything to you!" Robinsong cried. "I just feel so guilty that I...I..." "Well, it isn't completely your fault. I asked you the questions. You answered them," Sun explained. Calming down, Robinsong walked over to a patch of grass, trampled by large groups of animals. She was not interested in that, however. Tilting her head slighty upward, and looking at the sky, she asked herself, "What will happen tomorrow?" Silence. "Will we make it together, or break apart before journey's end?" she asked again. Another period of silence. "Will we all make it to the end?" But, yet again, the sky remained silent. Chapter 15 "Hi, Robinsong! We're moving on again!" called Featherpaw, who was getting impaitent. "Already?" Robinsong questioned, yawning. "But it isn't dawn yet! And it is very dark now!" "Yeah, well, I want to get going," a voice complained. Robinsong reconized Olivepaw by his scent, as it was so dark, she couldn't see him. "Very well," sighed Robinsong. Sun, who was wide awake, blinked friendliness at Robinsong, and she blinked back gratefully. Robinsong, after calming down, thought Sun was a great friend. "Hey Robinsong, do you think Sun could have a warrior name?" Featherpaw asked suddenly. "It is up to her," Robinsong said. "But if she wishes, I'm sure StarClan will allow it." "I accept. I'd like a different name. 'Sun' sounds too boring," Sun replied honestly. "Okay." Robinsong thought back to the last warrior ceremony. "Do you, Sun, promise to uphold the warrior code, even with your life?" "I do." Sun's reply was even. "Then from this moment on, you will be known as Sunspots. StarClan honors your bravery and honesty." Sunspots touched Robinsong's flank. "Sunspots! Sunspots!" cheered Olivepaw and Featherpaw. Robinsong silently wondered why Olivepaw was happy for her. Chapter 16 "Wow, another Thunderpath," sighed Robinsong. She was getting tired of crossing so many Thunderpaths; where was the next stretch of land without a Thunderpath? "Yeah, I know. Seriously, how many can there be?" Sunspots asked. "Hey! There's a field ahead!" cried Featherpaw, and broke into a run. "Featherpaw! Stop!" cried Sunspots. Featherpaw skidded, then waited paitently until Olivepaw, Sunspots and Robinsong caught up. "Okay, I'll wait," Featherpaw was silent for a few moments, then asked, "When can we stop to hunt?" "Yes, I am hungry," said Olivepaw, trying to do his best imitation of Furzestar. Robinsong tried not to laugh. Sunspots was obviously trying to do the same. Olivepaw began to stalk off, embarassed. "Hey! Come back!" cried Featherpaw. "I'll go find him," said Robinsong, then took off after him. The field was dark, and it was beginning to rain. "Olivepaw!" called Robinsong. He could be anywhere, She thought. His tabby pelt blends in with the grass. She heard a rusling in the bushes. Then she recgnized the scent of Olivepaw. "Olivepaw, get over here now!" she called, becoming frustrated. "Oh, alright," Robinsong heard Olivepaw's voice. "But don't do that again!" Chapter 17 "Whoa!" Cried Robinsong. Above them were giant rocks, peaking from the ground. "I've never seen anything it!" Sunspots agreed. Just then, a few cats, a patrol, walked up to them. "Hello!" said a friendly-looking, apprentice-age pale grey she-cat. "I'm Bird that flies at Dawn. What's yours?" "I'm Robinsong," said Robinsong. "The tabby is Olivepaw, the silver tabby Featherpaw, and the golden and white she-cat Sunspots." Each cat dipped their head as they heard their name. "Bird! You know better than to talk to strangers!" The tom, Robinsong guessed, was a mentor. "Anyway, I'm Rock in Shape of Tree." "Why do you call your...eerrr..." Olivepaw searched for a word. "Our Tribemates?" Rock asked. "Okay. Why do you call your tribemates the first word of thier name?" Olivepaw asked. "Tradition. We have called them that for the first part of thier names for many generations." "I see. When did it start?" Olivepaw asked. Rock shrugged. "Long before any cat could remember." "So, it's like when recieve our warrior name?" Olivepaw asked. "Hey, Rock. What's taking you so long?" a totoiseshell she-cat padded up. Then she spotted the Clan cats. "Hello! I'm Leaf that Blows in Breeze. What are your names?" After Robinsong introduced them, Leaf suggested that they come visit the cave. "What is your tribe called?" asked Robinsong. "It is called the Tribe of Rushing Water," Leaf answered. Chapter 18 As far as Robinsong was concerned, the waterfall, which they had to walk under, was scary. She at least figured out why they were called 'The Tribe of Rushing Water.' She wondered how the Tribe sleeps-and how they might tonight. "I'll get Stoneteller," Leaf said, and walked off. "Who is Stoneteller?" Olivepaw asked another cat his age. "You don't know who Stoneteller is?" the young tabby asked, his amber eyes growing wide. "He's our leader." "Oh, okay." Robinsong was still confused, but went ahead and followed Leaf. "Stoneteller? We've got visitors," called Leaf. A grey tom looked up. "Greetings," he said to Robinsong. Robinsong dipped her head in respect. "Greetings," she replied. "Where are you from?" he asked. "A Clan called SkyClan," Robinsong answered. "Far beyond the mountains." "Welcome," he said, his voice tone welcoming. Chapter 19 Gathering the Tribecats with a yowl, he announced "We have visitors! From a Clan! As you might have known, we have known Clan cats before. The ones who established our boarders!" The Tribe yowled agreement. Robinsong was a bit confused, but tred not to show it. The grey tom walked over to them. "How long are you going to stay?" he asked them. "A night or two, if that's okay," Replied Robinsong. "Very well. To-bes, lead them to thier nest," he commanded, and a bunch of young cats surronded them. "I want to lead them!""No, I do!" a chorus of arguements came over Robinsong. "Stop! How about the oldest leads us?" Robinsong said. A light-brown tabby she-cat came foward. "Hello, I am Sparrow that Sings during Twilight. You can call me Sparrow. If I may lead you to your nest?" "Of course not," said Robinsong. "May I come too?" Asked a young reddish tom, who looked barely more than six moons old. "Well, why not?" said Sparrow. Then she looked at Robinsong and asked, "If it's okay with you?" "Of course it is," replied Robinsong. Up ahead, Robinsong saw a bunch of empty nests. When Featherpaw saw them, she stretched and yawned. "May I offer you some fresh-kill?" Sparrow asked. "Thank you for offering, but I'm tired." Robinsong looked back at Sunspots, Olivepaw, and Featherpaw. "How about you guys?" They shook their heads. "Very well," said Sparrow. "Sleep well." She silently padded away. Robinsong curled up in her nest, and went to sleep. Chapter 20 "Wake up, Robinsong! It's sunhigh!" Robinsong blinked the sleep out her eyes. "You've got to be kidding - oh!" Sunlight was pouring into the cave. Olivepaw was stilled curled up in a tight little ball. "Hey, Olivepaw!" Robinsong said softly, prodding him. "Time to wake up!" "But it is the crack of dawn!" After seeing Robinsong shake her head, he asked, "Isn't it?" "Well, Sunspots is already awake, so could we move on?" Featherpaw asked. "I'll talk to Stoneteller about that," said Sunspots, and padded off. Robinsong watched her. She spoke a few words to the grey tom, he spoke a few words back, and Sunspots nodded. After padding over, she said, "C'mon, let's go." Obviously she was disappointed. What could make Sunspots so disappointed? Robinsong asked herself. Sunspots seemed distracted for the entire day. Robinsong thought, Maybe it was just a bad day for her. "Hey Sunspots, are you okay?" Robinsong padded over to her friend. "Me? Yeah..Oh yeah, I'm fine," Sunspots replied uneasily. Robinsong knew something was wrong. Chapter 21 "My paws are sore," Featherpaw complained. "Can we stop now?" "Featherpaw, this will be the third time we've stopped due to your sore pads. I'm going to go find some dock," Robinsong said, padding off. "Don't worry," said, Sunspots, purring. "Walking on rocks can be very hard on the pads." Robinsong came back with a mouthful of herbs. "There is a patch over there," she said, flicking her tail in the direction of a small green patch. "It's a good supply too." With purple flowers surronding them, everybody was more relaxed, and definately calmer. Olivepaw even seemed happy. News to me, thought Robinsong. I've never seen him so happy. Olivepaw, who padding beside Featherpaw, asked Robinsong, "What kind of flower is this? I think it is good for us." "It is," Robinsong could not help but purr. Sunspots padded up beside them. "It's a great day, isn't it?" She asked. "Ye-," Robinsong was about to reply when she saw a shadowy figure. "Get off my territory," the tabby tom growled. "This cannot be all your territory!" Sunspots challenged. "But it is. Can you not smell the boarder?" he asked. Sunspots looked ready to burst with frustration. Robinsong saw that and said, "Okay, we shall move on. Good-bye!" Chapter 22 Robinsong realized the rogue's territory was huge. For one cat? Robinsong asked herself. I hope not. Maybe he has kits and a mate. Or even a band of rogues. Robinsong hoped the last idea wasn't true. By now, the sun was setting. "Can we stop?" Featherpaw asked. Sunspots looked back. "No. We must get out of this rogue's territory before we can rest or hunt. We don't want to be caught off guard." Olivepaw nodded. "Makes sense. I'm sure Featherface wouldn't mind walking a few thousand more tail-lengths." "Hey! I bet that's not going to be my warrior name, Olivetail!" Featherpaw purred. "I'm sure your names will be Olivefoot and Featherpetal," joked Sunspots. "And hedgehogs fly," muttered Robinsong. "Wasn't there a cat named Olivenose once?" "That's what I wanted my name to be, Featherfoot." Robinsong curled up, her tail over her ears, and went to sleep. "Hello, little one." Robinsong blinked her eyes open. Bramblestar was right in front of her, Squirrelflight slightly behind. "You are almost there. Within a half-moon's journey, you'll be there." Robinsong watched as he slowly faded away. Chapter 23 She felt a paw prodding her side. "What do you want?" "We're moving on," answered the voice. Robinsong blinked her eyes open. She saw Sunspots. "Only a half-moon's journey left." "How do you know that?" Sunspots asked. "Who told you?" Robinsong stretched. "StarClan." "Okay." You'll be there. Bramblestar's word echoed in her head. A half moon. That wasn't a much as Robinsong expected. The next day, they were out of the rogues territory. "Finally!" said Featherpaw. "Why? The heather making you sick?" asked Olivepaw. "Well, it is tiring, if you know what I mean," said Sunspots. "Quite true. I'd rather not see another patch of heather for a long time, thank you," said Robinsong. "Robinsong, you never seem to be yourself anymore," commented Featherpaw. "I'd rather be at home. When we reach these clans, we are staying with them." "I know." Later, after crossing a few more Thunderpaths, Robinsong said, "I'm tired. Let's stop. "I see a lake!" "Then we're almost there." Chapter 24 Robinsong, curled up in her makeshift nest, closed her eyes. "Hello there." "What is it this time?" Robinsong demanded. "Tired of traveling?" "Definately. I'd like to be in my nest right now, not in a makeshift one." "Well, you'll be glad to here this new then." Bramblestar's eyes glittered. "What?" "That you're there." "But you sa-" "I was wrong, okay?" "Okay." "The Clans live around the lake. They shall guide you, but I will still visit you." As Bramblestar faded, Robinsong realized it was moonrise, since they had traveled in the night the past few days. She got up, and prodded the others. Chapter 25 "Hey! What are those?" "Featherpaw, you've asked that three times already. I'm not sure," commented Robinsong. "Let's rest on that Island over there, shall we?" suggested Sunspots. "Sure," said Olivepaw. "Anything's good with me." Robinsong looked up. A full moon. What would SkyClan be dicussing right now? Robinsong wondered. The Island, which was connected to dry land by a falling tree, was very noisy. "I smell other cats," said Olivepaw nervously. "Maybe a Clan lives on the Islnad?" suggested Sunspots. The closer they got, the more they heard. When they crossed the fallen tree, Robinsong heard a voice, yowling, "Let the gathering begin!" Entering the clearing quietly, all the cats in the clearing, as well as the four cat in a giant tree, stared at them. "What do you want?" snarled a grey tom. "We are looking for the Clans," Robinsong announced. "ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan and WindClan." '''The End- hope you enjoyed it! The sequeal will be called Robinsong's Return. MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 01:49, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Category:Fan Fictions Category:Maplefern's Fanfictions Category:Content Tag Needed Category:Return of SkyClan Series